legendsofthehiddentemplefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pumpkin King's Missing Present
The Pumpkin King's Missing Present was the 8th episode of the Second Series of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat Before you are two poles spread out, and beside them are 4 boards. When Philippa gives the signal, use the boards to make a bridge for both of you to cross on, taking the board in the back up front to move forward. When both players are on the other side, run over and hit the gong. The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round! 'Moat Results' The Steps of Knowledge The most feared resident in Halloween Town was Pumpkin King Jack Skellington. Legend has it that he took an unexpected trip to Christmas Town. Ever since, he became obsessed with the thought of this new holiday, and tried to connect it with his ideas of Halloween. The citizens went straight to work on the takeover until everything was set when Christmas Eve arrived-Santa Claus was captured, and Jack went off on his own sleigh to deliver custom-made presents. But all his treats were TERRORS-Jack was oblivious of the chaos he was causing! Eventually, poor Jack finally got the message when the military shot missiles at him, blowing his sleigh out of the sky. The remaining presents were destroyed, save for one that crawled its way to the Temple years later. Your task is to find the "present" and bring it back here. The Pumpkin King's Missing Present can be found in the Medusa's Lair. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games Squirting Statue-Put up All of Halloween Town's residents made preparations of Christmas Day with their bizarre and homicidal gifts. Before you is a large toy snake. When Philippa gives the signal, climb up the snake's body. At the top, place a bow on the hood, come back down, and make your way up with another. Hold on tight, because the snake will be spitting at you on your way up. The first player to place three bows on the snake's hood, OR the player furthest along in 60 seconds wins. Boat (version 1)-There and back Santa Claus travels around the world to deliver gifts to all. He even left one for you to have! Build up speed in your boats, then when Philippa gives the signal, sail off to the island. Once there, take the present, then pull back to the dock and get out on shore with the gift in hand. The first player to finish the task, OR the player furthest along in 60 seconds wins. Shootout (version 2)-Take out Every toy Jack delivered started to cause havoc for the unfortunate recipients. Before you are some of Jack's mad toys. When Philippa gives the signal, take turns using your slingshot to fire balls at them, with enough force that they topple over. The first team to knock down all 4 toys, OR the team with most down wins. 'The Temple Games Results' The Temple Run First, Hazel Charming race to the Temple and heads to the Crypt pulling Books to the Skeleton. Which a Temple Guard (Kristin from The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great) caught her giving up a Pendant. So She jumps down into the Pit of Despair. After she chooses the path, She will sit on the Throne of the Pretender which the wall was turned. She escapes to the Swamp, she has a chance to enter the Dark Forest. She finds the key and plow through the wall to the Mine Shaft. Hazel was captured by a Temple Guard (Heather from The Stone Head of the Evil King). The last was Lavender follow her path, which she assemble the monkey together. As she was in The Viper's Nest, pulling the snake from the Jar. In the King's Storeroom, Lavender give up a pendant by a Temple Guard (Jessie from The Silk Sash of Mulan). In the last seconds, she was in the Observatory puts together the puzzle on the column and she was still-a-bit-finished. She was down into the Medusa's Lair in 1 second. 'The Temple Run Results' See also *List of Legends of the Hidden Temple episodes Category:Episodes Category:Purple Parrots Category:2 Pendants Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center